In Memoriam of a Beloved Sorcerer
by A Foolish Fool
Summary: It is a sad day, the funeral of Dash. Friends give speeches in tribute of the mighty Sorcerer, and all celebrate their memories of the legendary man. Slight FinnXErline. Enjoy!


**I do not own Sorcery**

This story is written mostly to start off the category, hopefully it is enjoyed anyway.

**In Memoriam of a beloved Sorcerer **

The secluded hill overlooking the city of Ordale was busier then it usually was. Sadly it was not a joyous occasion.

The rather new but very powerful Sorcerer Finn looked up at his Old Master's tower, now HIS tower with sadness in his eyes.

A girl, Erline, placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, it's ok." She said giving him a hug from behind. "Dash was definitely loved, look at how many people arrived for his…his funeral."

Tears filled her eyes and she began to cry…again.

Now it was Finn's time time to comfort, he was about to say something, anything to try and make it better, but the ceremony started just then.

Finn sighed, kissed her briefly then headed towards the front. He was expected to start the ceremony. A pedestal had been built and a talented artist had sketched a depiction of Dash right next to it.

"Friends, Allies, citizens, today we are gathered to remember a wonderful man. A man of honor, loyalty, and endless kindness and patience. I am honored to not only have been apprenticed to him, but also to be able to consider him my friend."

Finn looked out into the crowd. He recognized the faces of citizens from Ordale, who had been saved and protected by Dash for decades. He also saw the magical faces of the Faeries who had traveled from their far off home to attend. Dozens more attended whose names and origins Finn did not know. The slightly annoying but helpful Alchemist had arrived as well, probably to sell his wares to mourning citizens.

Finn took a shaky breath and continued, "Dash was more then a man, he was a legend. He was powerful, but kept it to himself. He was Charitable, yet strict. He was wise beyond imagine, and yet all must one day move on.

"He was a traveller, seeing wonderful places that none of us could dream of. He had control of power that only few can dream of. He gave his life for this world twice. The first in a mighty battle to buy myself and the Faerie princess Erline the time to escape and attempt to thwart the Nightmare Queen's tyranny. The second in a strange afterlife where he gave his energy to allow myself to deliver the final blow to the same Queen.

"I only wish that I had been able to save him on both occasions. This world is a darker one without him in it." Finn took another deep breath. "He was a great man, and part of me will miss his wisdom and guidance every day of my life. Thank you." The crowd clapped, and Finn stepped down, hugging Erline again as she took his place.

"Thank you Finn, as little as you may believe it Dash was and would be proud of what you have done. You will make an excellent replacement. I have known Dash for longer then most, he took me under his care when I had no options. I was scared, alone, and desperate, and Dash was more then happy to take me in. He used his magic to transform me into a cat and hid me from those wishing me harm. I owe my life to him, as it turns out, multiple times.

"He was like a second father to me, giving me the guidance and protection I needed. I will miss and have missed him very much." She began to cry again, and had to wrap it up. "So I guess the message is, we love you Dash and you will be missed." People clapped again and the elven girl got down.

* * *

><p>"I remember one day, I was out in the market with my children. They played around the street while I purchased that week's groceries when they bumped in to a large wooden scaffold," A woman from the town was saying. "The heavy wood came loose and nearly killed my two boys but Dash thankfully was walking by. He managed to suspend the wood long enough for my boys to get away. Thank you Dash, for saving my sons' lives."<p>

"I met Dash a few years before Nightmare took over my realm," A Faerie was saying, "He was very kind, he walked by my home and I witnessed him aid my friend, the mighty spirit Primus. I did not know him well, but I can see why he will be missed."

Eventually the funeral was over and Finn walked back to the front of the crowd.

"Thank you all, I am thankful that you all came today. Dash will be loved and missed," He rose his wand and unleashed an intricate fireworks storm of Arcane magic. The crowd was dazzled and the event was over.

* * *

><p>Finn and Erline headed back up to the tower as the guests left. "I thought that went rather well." Finn muttered as they continued walking.<p>

"Yeah I suppose…It would be better if he was still here."

"Of course it would! But that is impossible Wise Cat!" The heavily accented voice of the Alchemist spoke from behind them.

"What do you want?" she practically hissed back in sadness.

"Ah, I just wanted to give my condolences, I have met Sir Dash on a…couple of occasions."

"Thank you friend." Finn said, "Is there anything else?"

"No no, I am going to see if some of those nice people need a nice dose of Grave Dust, good day, I have a feeling I will be seeing you one day soon." he departed, lugging his large stock of wares on his back.

The two friends looked at each other, laughed a little bit and headed back to their home. They would find a way to live without Dash, He would always be watching over the land…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my friends!<strong>

**I am sorry this is short, but I had to come up with a story quick and this is all I came up with. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Please leave a review for the first of the fan fiction of Sorcery.**

**-A Foolish Fool**


End file.
